


Stockholm Syndrome Changes Everything

by Kenzi36



Series: Villains Have Hearts Too [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Confusion, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Weird, Kidnapping, Klarion's Pet, M/M, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzi36/pseuds/Kenzi36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I've read a couple fan fictions about this pairing and I wanted to try my own so here it is.</p><p>Wally is kidnapped by the Witch Boy. While he is busy trying to escape, Klarion has other plans for him. And Klarion always gets what he wants. Hopefully better than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own YJ. Wish I did because if I did Wally wouldn't be dead and a third season would be playing by now.

Wally groans and attempts to turn to rid himself of a headache. The warmth on his right is comforting as he curls into it. The headache dulls but still knocks on the back of his head as if reminding him that it is not leaving. He makes a whining noise that makes him sound more like a child than a teenage meta.

"Shh," a voice hushes him as a hand pets through his auburn hair. He whimpers and moves closer to the hand, trying to escape the headaches mockery. The hand slowly came to a halt causing Wally to whimper again. He pressed closer to the warmth of the voice, silently begging the hand to begin again. As if hearing his silent pleas, the hand began again cause the young runner to relax. The voice began to speak again, " there my child. All will be well. Just relax."

The voice was familiar but at the moment, Wally couldn't think of who it was. He curled against the warmth and tried to fight the headache away with the lullaby that the hand was singing with its movements. Making him drift off once more.

"My pet, I need you to wake up now," the voice coaxes the speedster later. Wally groans but slowly follows the orders he is given and wakes up. At first, all he sees is the dark, rusted walls of the room. Then things begin to take shape, his senses coming alive. The wall becomes a ceiling with rusted mold spots. The floor become a bare mattress, the warmth on his legs become a blanket. Finally, the warmth beside him become Klarion.

Wally jumps, now trying to get away from the witchling. He couldn't remember what happened but he wants to gag for cuddling up to the Witch Boy. Trying to deny the inevitable seemed pointless, so he decided to face the problem head on. This enticed running and escaping his captor, but this turned out to be difficult. As Kid ran, his feet began to grow heavier and heavier until he could no longer even bother standing. He looked to the magic user for answers but the the boy was not even paying him any attention. 

"Klarion!" Kid demanded sharply, "what's the deal?" Klarion doesn't answer as he continues to pet Teelk.

"It's ok pet," he responds simply, "I just didn't want my prize to run away before we had even started." 

This only made Kid growl and lunge at Klarion. The witchling sensed this somehow and move out of the way at the last second. He grabs the mask that covers all of the young Flash's face and pulls it back as he appears behind the boy. Instantly, the little tuff of red hair he had been playing become a whole head of fire. Green eyes stare at him in shock as he tries to cover his face. The Witch Boy looks at the mask before tossing it over his shoulder without a second thought. 

"It doesn't matter what you do," Klarion says approaching the boy, "I already saw your face little one." Wally lashes out towards Klarion again but retreats suddenly when the rest of his spandex uniform disappears. He yelps in surprised and attempts to get away from the older of the two while covering himself up. This made the Lord of Choas chuckle as he grabs his captives hands and pulls them to rest over their heads. 

"Pet," he addresses Wally making him growl again, "You have no need for modesty here. It's only the two of us." This made Wally shudder as the boy looming above him chuckled. 

Not sure what to do, Wally spit in Klarion's face before growling, "I'm. Not. Your. Pet!" Wally watched as his ego was shattered when Klarion took one hand down from holding his up and wiped his face. Klarion then took the spit and rubbed it into the crevice of Wally's collar bone, before grinning at the younger boy, "well if you want to play like that..."

The speedster wasn't sure what he meant by that until he felt a tongue draping itself along his neck. Horrified and disgusted, he tried to get away but couldn't with the amount of strength Klarion had to keep his against the wall. The tongue continued its assault. Over freckles and mole and into the little divets of scars from past villains. The tongue stopped at the base of Wally's neck as his captors voice let out a puff of warm air as he says, "Let's make sure people know you are mine."

"What do you- AH!" Wally cried out as Klarion bit down at the base of his neck. He felt his pulse as Klarion nibbled in the same place. The bites soon became licks as he continued to make his mark. Something zinged and Wally gasped, fearing what that meant. A different feeling began to pulse through him. This one was more painful than even the bite that the witching had broken the skin with. As Klarion licks up the rest of the blood and begins to suck on the spot he has been giving so much attention to, Wally begins to have a panic attack. His heart rate began to speed up and sweat covered his body.

"There," Klarion cooed as he looked at his handy work. A dark, bluish-purple mark was at the base of the young speedster's neck. As he pulled away with a smirk, he watches his prize's eyes grow wide. He brushes his hand against the mark and in return received a gasp of pain from his captive. The witchling grins and releases the boy from the wall. 

Wally sinks to his knees and looks up at the Witch Boy with wide eyes. He looked helpless and more like a child than a sidekick in this position. The elder of the two looked down at the boy and carressed the boys cheek gently. This made the younger of the two whimper and try to pull away. This only lead to Klarion grabbing both sides of his head with his hands. He brought their foreheads together.

"Sleep child," he cooed, "there is much to be done." With those words, Wally drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

***

When Wally woke up, much to his relief, he was clothed. It wasn't his uniform but a pair of light, cotton pajamas. He stretched and rolled his neck, feeling a weight shift around his neck. This sparked the young protégés interest as he lifted a hand to his neck. The weight encased his throat and had a rough but smooth feel to it. He yanked on it, only to hear and jingle come from the front. His other hand came up and snatched the metal bit and angled it so he could attempt to read it. Though, try as he may, he couldn't read the inscription. 

"The back says Klarion's but the front doesn't say anything yet," a voice calls from behind him. The speedster jumps and turns around, immediately on gaurd. The Witch Boy watched as his pet turned to him with his hands bawled up into fists. The elder smirked and stalked up to his captive. The younger growled at him before realization struck him like a ton of bricks.

"Did you say not yet?" Wally questioned.

The Witch Boy shrugged, "I have nothing to call you. Unless you want people to refer to you as Pet." Wally bawled his hands into fists and growled at the thought of that. This only made the older teen smirk as he grabbed the younger's chin. He brought his face close to his captive's, " then what is your name child?"

Wally bit his lip and looked up at his captor. He couldn't do it. It was the one thing he had to protect. The boy's mouth opens but then suddenly shut. The villain smirked and tilted his head as if he thought he heard something. The elder began to slowly trace little shapes along Wally's jaw line. The protégé shivered under the elders gaze. 

The boy opened his mouth again, "Uh... Mm." He shut his mouth abruptly again. The smirk on the Witch Boy's face turned into a frown and he bared his teeth. Klarion froze his hand and then his hands crept into touch the boys temple. The speedster's eyes widened as he made contact with onyx eyes. The face above him became eerily calm as he looked into emerald eyes.

The witchling sighed but kept eye contact with the smaller boy, " Ban hilf 'na cron'ila ren nam'e!" With the words he utter the boy beneath him gasped and tears welled in his eyes. Kid kept his lips firmly set, trying to keep his identity a secret. The more he tried to keep himself silent, the more difficult it became.

"Eh!" He clamped him jaw again, "I- Nggh." It was starting to become painful to hide it from the magic user. Claws of the Choas Lord began to dig into his temple. 

"Say it," Klarion hissed. The pain became even more intense. Like a fire that was getting more intense. What sent him over the edge was a pair of claws that appeared and began to drag across his back. 

"Wally!" The boy sobbed. He looked up at the elder with watery eyes.

Klarion smiled and stroked the boys face, "That's a good boy, Pet." 

This reignited the fire in Wally's heart as he growled, "Why did you want my name if you were just going to continue calling me Pet?" The witchling smiled and looked at the mets before kissing his forehead causing the boy to spring from his seat and back up to the concrete wall. The Witch Boy simply smiled before grabbing the collar that was around Wally's neck and began to write the boy's name on the front of the tag.

Wally watched as the claw danced across the tag and his name appeared in elegant lettering. He watched in shame as every letter Klarion wrote took more of his freedom away. As Klarion finishes and inspects his work, Wally chokes out another sob and looks away from the tag that dangles from his throat.

"Now," Klarion said as he grabbed ahold of Wally's shoulders, "let's take a look at that mark from yesterday." Wally squeaked as the Lord of Chaos unbuttoned and stripped him of his shirt. At the base of throat was a purple mark that was tinted green around the edge.

The Witch Boy looked at it and tilted the boy's head to get a better view," Hm... We'll need to rework that in a few days but it'll be fine for now." He smiles and Wally broke eye contact. This made Klarion smirk and he stroked his cheek before standing up and taking a step back. He stretched and then looked around before giving his pet one final look. 

"I'll be back later," he paused and kissed his forehead and smiled and watched as his pet struggled to get away," Wally."


	2. Chapter 2

Wally woke up to a constant stroking, he leans into it. The stroking halted, causing him to groan and gently open his eyes but closed his eyes when he found it to be too bright. The first thing he saw was the pale wrist that had its fingers wound within his hair. It was about to retract but he grabbed the wrist and kept it by his head. The fingers still unwound from his head and came down to caress the boy's cheek. Something under him rumbled, "Ah. My little runner, I'm glad that you are having some contentment with my touch."

The voice was low and didn't sound like anyone in the Cave. Wally groaned and tried to open his eyes again, more gently this time. He looks up into onyx eyes and he was sucked in. The eyes just kept trapped in his place. Strong but lanky arms kept him stuck in the man's lap. The speedster slowly lifted his hand up to Klarion's hair, then recognition hit and he groaned. Instead of caressing his hair, he tried to push Klarion away.

"Now, now pet. That is not very kind," the Witch Boy chuckles as he grabs the younger boy's wrist in an iron grip. The boy's green eyes went wide as their position was flipped and the magic user loomed over him. In one clawed hand, he held both of the boy's pale wrist. With the other, he stroked the boys jaw.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you pet," the witchling says almost dreamily, "I knew you were special. Now, I'll have you forever." The boy under him whimpered, "N-no." "Yes my darling. Yes," he says bringing his hand to Wally's temple. He presses lightly, "Now, lets see what's going on in that pretty little head of your's." The young Flash felt something slip into his head as his green eyes grow wide. He couldn't help but get lost again in the onyx eyes.

_He was back at The Cave. Everything was in order. Robin and Artemis were training while M'gann and Superboy were making dinner. He walked into the living room and Wolf perked up his head. As he walked in, Artemis and Robin finished up and ran in too. They were laughing and then Superboy and M'gann walked in smiling as well. Then, they all seemed to realize Wally was there._

_"Hey Wally," M'gann said a blush running up her green neck._

_"When did you get here?" Robin asked. I apart of him was crushed at the question. Hadn't they been looking? Wandering where he was. He couldn't speak, he was just thrilled to get away from that monster._

_"Hey guys," someone said as they zoomed by. The ground squeaked and skid marks stained the pure white floors. Wally glanced over and saw a boy with red hair and in a white and re uniform standing there in what looks like ski goggles. The boy smiles and grabs a candy bar from out of no where before talking again, "what'supguys?"_

_Kid Flash suddenly couldn't breath. They had replaced him._

**_"They didn't even notice you were gone,"_ ** _a voice mocks from the sky. The words brought tears to the boys eyes, they began to stream down his face. Nobody around even noticed. Behind Artemis, a body materialized._

**_"I see you. I always see you,"_ ** _Klarion, the voice was Klarion. Teasing him and pulling him into the dark chuckle of his voice. He took a step towards him, and the witchling smiles and he stretched out his hand._

**_'They don't need you. They don't want you. I can show you a better life. Do you want that pet?"_ ** _the Witch Boy asks. Wally doubts him and then sees the other filing out of the room. Ignoring his attempts to get his attention and not caring that he could disappear once more. Green eyes turn to meet black an he nods, walking towards him. Wally sealed his fate. He was doomed from the minute he felt Klarion's touch._

***

The boy awoke alone and afraid. They didn't know he was gone. Everyone was gone. It reminded him of when he was younger. All he could do was wait for his parents to get off work. They expected so much of him, but never helped. Never came to anything normal parents would have gone to. He was always alone back then, nobody wanted to be friends with the freaky genius. Even back then wasn't this bad.  
Now, he was truly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short. I wanted to get something out there but I'm still trying to pull the kinks out of this story.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Come to me, Pet," his voice said. Wally's legs felt heavy. The voice continued to beckon his closer. He had no choice. He had to get to the man's voice. With every step, his legs grew heavier and heavier until he was on his knees crawling towards the voice. He could see the grin and the man and he began to fight to get back up. He wanted to be near the voice. He had to get to the voice. Then he thought of the team and his actions halted_

_"Wally? Who's Wally?" Artemis, it had to be Artemis. He turned to see her talking to Robin. He began to wave. Anything to get their attention._

_"Hm. I think he was that guy we had before Impulse," Robin said. It shattered Wally's heart. They were supposed to be best friends. Yet, he didn't even remember him._

_The voice returned. Low and comforting, "Come to me Pet. I can make the pain go away."_

_Yes! That's what he wanted the pain to go away. He turned and looked for the voice. Anything to get to the voice._

_***_

Wally shook himself out of his head. He could already feel the tears flowing down his face. Klarion hadn't come in today yet. It made a part of Wally said to notice that. Did he dare?

"... K-klarion?" It felt foreign to ask for the Witchboy to come see him. The man appeared instantaneously. 

"Yes pet?" He asked with a slight smirk. The younger meta looked down nervously and muttered something under his breath. The cotton pajama shirt slipped down his shoulder, showing how slender the runner was. 

"Y-you we-weren't h-here..." Wally drifts off refusing to look his captor in the eye. The witchling gracefully sat down on the edge of the bed. He didn't say anything as he readjusted the shirt over freckled skin. He paused with his hand on the boy's shoulder before moving up to the boy's cheek. Unconsciously, Wally leaned into the hand and seeking its warmth. Klarion smiled at this gesture and began to stroke his thumb against the speedsters cheek.

"I'm sorry, Pet. I'll try and be here for when you wake up. Okay?" Klarion says softly.  The sound of the promise, Wally gave a small smile and nodded. The Witch Boy removed his hand and tapped the runner's forehead, making him fall backwards. Wally whimpered in fear.

"It's ok, Pet. Nothing's gonna happen," Klarion cooed, stroking the fire on top of the boy's head, "We are gonna take a trip today." Wally's ears perk up at the sound of this. The witchling gave a gentle smile and muttered something underneath his breath. Immediately, the cotton pajamas morphed into a pair of black leather pants and a long-sleeved white button up. He wasn't given shoes and the collar was still a prominent accessory on the pale boy. 

"Hmm..." The Witch Boy began to think stroking his chin. 

"What?" The runner said defensively. 

"I'm debating whether if I want people to see that hair or not..." He replied without much thought. With the snap of his fingers, the boy's red hair into a light brown. This made Wally jump in shock. Klarion smiled, " There. That way people do not know how special you are."

Wally looks down and pink rushes to his freckled cheeks. 

"One last thing," the elder said before handing Wally a pair of thick-framed black glasses. 

"B-but I don't need glasses," the younger looked up and saw a look that shut him up enough to make him slip them on without another word. With another snap of the witchling's fingers and his appearance had changed as well. His robes turned into a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue button up. He looked extremely human with this glamour on.

His blue skin turned slightly tanner than Wally. His normally horned hair turned floppy and he had to move it over to the left side to get it out of his eyes. He looked normal. This made the little metas jaw drop. The Witch Boy straightened the cuff on his shirt and looked over and gave a sly grin," What?"

Wally shakes his head furiously and looks down. The witchling puts a hand in his pocket and shrugs. Then he extends his arm out to the runner, "Shall we get going?" 

The meta stands up and, without thought, links his arm through the Witch Boys. Klarion smiles, "S'naco deni ñuklë œto." 

The room blurred until they out in the middle of a very busy park. As their feet hit pavement, they start to walk down the street. People started at them as they went, most likely trying to figure out what was up with this odd couple. The walk was quiet but comfortable. They stopped beside a large, black, looming building. Klarion put his hand on his cheek before dropping his hand to his neck. Wally's face burned... Then he heard a _click_. 

Wally looked up in alarm. The sympathetic look on the elders face did nothing for his nerves, "I'm sorry Pet. It's only precautionary. You are meeting your masters today. Wally looked over in confusion, "But... I-I thought you were my captor..."

Saying that realize what was happening. Who his captor was and what was happening. He removed his arm from Klarion's, his wall flying up faster than he can run. 

"That's smart Pet but you are going to hate this next part. I need you to crawl from here on out," Klarion said in a soothing voice. That voice. No matter how much Wally resisted, it kept drawing him in. He didn't move. The witchling said hand came up to the metas eye level. 

The hand glowed red, "R'tashi dënvį palibü." His hand went down gently, bringing the boy down to his knees.  The elder smiled and patted the red head on his carrot top. Without a word, the entered the building. 

Wally was preparing himself to meet The Light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry updates are taking so long. Thank you all of you for pushing me to update. I really do appreciate that! Anywho, I am back in business. And I'm still open to any ideas you all have.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know.


End file.
